The Innocence
by Azu26
Summary: Its about these twins that share a piece of Innocence and are in love with each other! Its a story in progress so the summary might change! So please Review I wanna know what you think! (Rated T but I'm not so sure...)
1. Memory

**The "Innocence"**

(DISCLAMER: This story involves some people, places, and things from anime D. GRAY-MAN though I do not own it! As much as I wish I did)

"Is the Order Black?" Master had always disciplined my twin brother, Joss, and I to be the best in everything.

"_Yes." _He made us memorize passcode after passcode in the case of an emergency so that if he died or disappeared we would still be able to live without him.

"How many?" He did that so much to the point where Joss and I could say them in our sleep.

"…Depends on how many exorcists there are." I remember when I give this answer and Master chewed me out.

"(_sigh)_ How many times do I have to tell you, Jess, you and Joss will become exorcists together so it'll be Twothat you answer, got it? Anyway, that's what you'll say if something were to happen to me and you're asked by somebody with the same coat design and crest, okay? And if they don't notice, which they probably won't, you'll be the one asking, okay? Jess, you're the older twin, so you gotta take care of your brother, I won't be here forever to look after you."

"Yes, Master." It was like he already knew he was going to die very soon.

**Please Review! I've had a friend in real life tell me its boring! So I wanna know what you think! Anyway thanks for reading! (P.S. I might not update so often after uploading everything I've written so far so please put up with it! Thanks! ^-^ )**


	2. Twins

"….up…..wake up! Jess wake up!" I opened my eyes to find the Brat shirtless.

"Ahh! What the heck are you doing Joss? Are you trying to scare me to death? I was having a very delightful dream where you weren't jumping on me, disrupting my sleep!"

"Oh come on Sis, don't be such a downer on such a beautiful day! And besides, you were mumbling in your sleep." And with that Joss sprung off the bed and sped away knowing that no amount of sweet-talking was going to save him this time. Joss's personality is the total opposite of my cold, smart-mouthed yet solemn self. Everyday, on this day, Joss would be trying to cheer me up more than usual because today was the day, 15 years ago we were born and 9 years ago Master took us in. "Jess, sweetie, I think you better start moving that little behind of yours or we're going to be late for our train!"

"Oh yeah! It totally slipped my mind that we were going to Head Quarters for the first time. I wish Master were there to show us around, that way I'd feel more at ease. And don't call me 'sweetie', I ain't your girlfriend (nor do I wanna be)."

"For some reason, I feel as though you made some rude comment behind my back. Anyway, they'll probably have someone show us around, and can't I help you be at ease?" Joss came out of the bathroom and gave me a hug. Since he was still in his 'PJs', I could feel the scar that he had gotten when he was protecting me form an akuma, the fateful day our pieces of Innocence activated and Master took us in as his apprentices. His scar ran from his left shoulder down his back all the way to his right hip.

"No, you'll just have the opposite effect and stress me out more. Now go get your stuff out of the bathroom 'cause I'm going to take a shower." I tried to move Joss's arms which clung to me as if I were life itself. "Joss, get your sorry excuse for a butt in that bathroom and take your junk out because I just know that you made a huge mess of everything and you'll be cleaning while I take a nice, warm shower, got it?!" Joss nodded and ran into the bathroom; after about 5 minutes, Joss finally came out hauling all of his stuff.

"Sorry 'bout that. Man, seriously Sis, you are sharp. Like super duper sharp, no joke." I smiled. It's been a while since I smiled at Joss's first grade vocabulary.

"_(heh)_ Joss, its not that I'm sharp, its just that you're predictable. The way you speak, the way you act, and your vocabulary, most people would think _'Why is that man acting like a child?'_ Do you really want people saying that you're older than what you really are?" I said that knowing that Joss hated being mistaken for someone older than his age. He was fine as long as the person he was mistaken for was his age or younger but never older, even if the age was one year older.

"They wouldn't." Joss was freaking out. He was sweating so much you would think he ran 50 laps in the hot summer sun. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "Holy shit, it's the alarm. Hurry and get ready; forget your shower, woman, we got an hour before the train leaves!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who do you think you are calling _me_ 'woman'? And what do you mean 'forget my shower'? I stink! I am not going anywhere smelling like this."

**So hello again, thanks for reading! BTW this is my first fanfic that I've ever uploaded for people to read, so I'm kinda new at it all so go easy on me ^-^*. I've already written this before so I'm just uploading it! Again, please Review!**


	3. The Station

"Yet, 30 minutes later, I'm already at the station. Joss is that really necessary? I mean you look…um…different." He was wearing a black suit with a top hat, while I was dressed like I was going on a tour wearing plaid red, skinny, pants, which are quite comfy despite appearance, and a black top. We looked totally different for the first time, since we look alike despite being different genders.

"Yeah, it was necessary. We need to make a good impression or else…I don't want to know what happens after." Joss was big on first impressions since he remembers that the first impression Master had of us, was that one of us would die as soon as we commenced our path as exorcists. Since neither of us wanted that, we both trained as hard as we could to meet and surpass the expectations wanted of us. "Hey, Jess, would you mind changing into the outfit I picked for you?"

"Yes, I mind! I, unlike you, am going to present myself as I truly am, and I recommend you do the same if you don't want them to think you're a stuck up brat." Joss had gotten a dress for me to wear to match with his suit, but one; it was a dress two; it was pink and three; it was short with frills around the hem, collar and sleeves. No way in Hell, would I be caught, DEAD, in that outrageous thing.

"Please don't be mad at me Big Sis. I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't like yet I selfishly bought it." Oh no. Nuh nuh no. Don't do this, Joss, don't do it. "Please don't be mad!" And there go the waterworks.

"Joss, please don't cry, people will think I'm doing something to you. Look, I'm sorry but I won't wear that dress so you should've just gone and returned it, because I know that dress was expensive." And so is that suit you're wearing but I can't tell you that since you're a big crybaby.

"Jess…please if you could just put it on. Just once would be enough for me, so please?" Joss knows that I'm weak against him for reasons I'd rather not share. So, to satisfy him, I grabbed his suitcase and headed to the restrooms to change. "It's right on top!" I heard him shout over the noise. Right on top, my butt. This kid sometimes makes me wonder if we're really related. I mean, he's an actor and I'm…I…I don't know what I am but I know I don't have the kind of talent Joss has for lying. To be honest, I don't have any other talent than having Innocence, and even _that_ is shared with my brother. Master said that Joss and I were different from other exorcists because we shared the same piece of Innocence. His hypothesis was that our mother must have had contact with a shard of Innocence while we were still in her womb, and somehow the shard went _inside_ the womb and found us. Whichever way you think about it, it still sounds impossible, but I guess that's why I believe nothing is impossible but impossibility. Then suddenly I heard someone yell "Watch out!" and _(bam!)_ I bumped my face into a pole I had not sensed, hard.

"Oh, God, are you okay, Miss?" I heard a voice say. It was a male.

"Yea, just lost in thought. I deeply apologize." God, is this so embarrassing! If Joss had seen me…..

"Jess, you okay?" God, my life is _**so**_ over. Joss saw me! He saw me run straight into a pole! How humiliating! He must think I'm a dork now. This is _**so**_ uncool! "Jess! Dude, come on, the train is here! We got to go! You can willow in self-pity on the train." Self-pity? Me? Ha! That's the last thing I wanna do. But its nice to know he knows me so well, he may say that now, but once we're on the train he's gonna try and cheer me up by saying stupid things, like 'I guess _everyone _has they're moments once in a while, huh?'. And he'll probably wear that stupid smirk of his that continues to whip me into putting up with the tight feeling in my chest I always get whenever he is around, though I've got used to it over the years so it doesn't bother me since it's never hindered my work.

"Joss….."

"Yes?"

"Please forget what happened at the station." Joss turned to me in surprise. Surprised, that I was asking him to _forget _rather than _remember._

"How badly do you want me to forget?" He smirked? He was enjoying this?! Damn, now I _really _what him to forget! If he doesn't, he'll taunt me for the rest of the train ride! And sitting for 10 hours, with him rubbing it my face that _**I **_ran into a pole, is not going to be pleasant. For _either_ of us.

"_Really _bad."

"Okay, I'll let you erase that on 1 condition. And you have to accept before I tell you the condition." Come on, dude!

"Liar. You know how badly I want you to forget, so now you're trying to play dirty and evade my request." Why are you doing this? Most of the time you're like 'Ok!' without a fight, just an explanation for why.

"So? If you really want me to forget, then you'll accept. No questions asked. So, _do you accept?_"

"Yes, I accept your condition, as long as I can fulfill it."

"Great! And don't worry; what I want can only come from _you_. My condition is that you…." _(Kaboom!)_ The train stopped almost immediately, yet Joss kept talking as if he hadn't noticed anything."…..each other without…wait, did you hear an explosion?"

"Come on! I think I sense an Akuma!" Akuma are pitiful beings created by the Millennium Earl with the souls of people's loved ones who have passed away.

"Alright! Let's kick some metal butt!" Joss was hyped up as per usual, not letting the fact that I couldn't hear him over the explosion get to him or at the least, to not let it show on his face.

"_(Phew!)_ Man, those level 2 put up some fight. Ain't that right, Jess? Jess?" I was so tired from fighting those level 2 I think I fell asleep almost instantly, but Joss was talking and my eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier. "_Jess,_" I hear someone whisper, it's probably Joss but it couldn't be, since they also said, "_I love you, too, Jess. I love you."_

**Yea, I'm aware that this is the longest so far but, I guess its okay since I haven't been able to write more for it since I lost the "feel" for it but I'll try me best!**


	4. The Mountain

"Ahh….that was a nice dream….." I opened my eyes to find myself riding piggy-back style on Joss. It seems that I startled Joss out of his thoughts making him blush. Well, that's not something you see everyday….. "….and neither is this mountain?! Joss! Where are we?!"

"Would ya calm down?! You're gonna make me drop you if you keep moving! Geez…..on top of this mountain is HQ, remember?" I could feel Joss was very tired from the way I could feel his heartbeat by just lightly placing my arms around his chest.

"Oh, right. Sowy!" Wow! He turned even redder! His face…it's priceless! I couldn't help but laugh!

"Yea, right, hey stop laughing!" He was trying to sound stern but his face….…..said otherwise. "I'm gonna drop you if you keep this up," he threatened.

"What? I'm sorry….its just….you're so cute!" I giggled, which was also a rare sight.

"Yea, well, I'm not the only one who's cute." When I just looked at him and blinked, he clarified, "I mean, c'mon, we're twins! Fraternal, but still twins, so of course if _one _of us is cute, then the other is too."

"Wow, this has been one heck of a day. I was woken up from a bad dream, only to find you in my room stark naked, at 6-"

"I was NOT naked! I was shirtless, there is a difference!"

"-...at 6:30 in the morning. I am still sleepy and sluggish and from my line of vision, you were, as God brought you to this world. Wearing nothing but your own god-blessed skin," I rebutted. "Now, may I continue?"

"…yes." I could see the gears in Joss's head turning, looking for something to help him rebut my argument. Finding none.

"Hey, Joss?"

"Hmm…" Joss tried to look at me, but was finding it very difficult to do so, so he just continued, "yea, what is it?"

"On the train….." His shoulders grew stiff, but I continued, "on the train, do you remember how the explosion was so loud?"

"Y-yea….what of it?" Joss looked the same way a pig looked when the butcher came to slaughter it for dinner.

"Well, I wanna know what it was you said. I want to know what the one condition was." Just as I said the words, Joss reached the top. We had made it. We were finally at HQ. We just stood there, staring at the enormous dark building that looked like a haunted castle.

**Yay! I finally, kinda got the "feel" for it again! Please review! Or just comment on what you think is good or not ^-^ Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for future chapters! [Hopefully!]**


	5. HeadQuarters

Inside HQ

"And you are?" All eyes fell on us two as we walked inside with a tall fellow with purple-ish hair in a high pony tail. He looked like he wanted to kill everyone who stared with his samurai sword.

"Um, I'm Jess, and this is my brother Joss. We were scheduled to come to HQ when we were 9 but our Master took us in an-"

"Oi!" He turned around and faced me. "I just asked who you were, I don't want the story of your fucking life!" Man, this dude is even more scary when pissed, if that's even possible.

"Hey, back off! You should take out your anger on the one who caused it, not on an innocent bystander, you girly-boy!" Joss's hand was trembling slightly, but I moved over and held it.

"Joss. Enough." I spoke to late. Before I knew it the samurai dude had punched the living daylights out of Joss. "Joss! Hey you! I'm the one who pissed ya off, so if ye have to punch someone, it better be me!" The samurai dude positioned himself for another punch but was interrupted by two other dudes. One a red-head and the other was a…..white-haired boy? He looks familiar.

"Whoa! Calm down Kanda! They're new! They don't know not to mess with you! But they do now! Right?" The red-head struggled to hold the samurai dude named Kanda, failing miserably.

"Let me go, stupid bunny! And you shut up Beansprout!"

"Make me! Ba-kanda." The white-haired boy seemed like pissing Kanda off.

"Come on Allen, let's not scare off the newbies~!" The red-head introduced himself as Lavi.

"Um, we're not new…well, um, we're new _here_ but we're not new exorcists. We learned how to work our innocence with the help of our Master." I was kinda nervous since Joss was always the one who liked correcting others to appear smart.

"Oh wonderful, we got another back talker." Kanda startled everyone out of the nice, easy-going conversation. "Now what should I call you? Oh, I know, how about 'Shut up!'?"And with that Kanda whipped around and walked away.

**Hello! Its been awhile since I updated. Um, I haven't gotten any reviews or comments so I'm not sure if you guys like the story or not…I hope you all do! ^^ I have tons of things to do so I can't write as often as I would like and when I DO have time, I cant think of anything, So please be patient! C:**


	6. The Exorcists

"'Shut up!'? What kind of nickname is that?" I asked quietly to no one in particular just for in case Kanda decided to turn back and apologize, though considering his attitude….….I doubt.

"So…..um, don't you guys need to go to Komui's office?" The 'Beansprout' named Allen asked shyly.

"…..yea, but we don't know the layout of this place yet. And to do so, we need to walk around every area and see everything first-hand. That way when we run errands, or go on missions, or even just get to the Cafeteria, we know how to get there by ourselves." I forgot that Kanda knocked Joss out, so he startled me when he spoke.

"Joss, you're over-exaggerating. We only need to know the place where our rooms are and how to get to the Cafeteria and to the Chief's office. That's all." I looked to Joss who seemed annoyed, and then to Mr. Allen and Mr. Lavi who just nodded. I snapped back to Joss who looked annoyed, and told him that he was not to confront Kanda if he happens to see him around.

"Whatever. But I don't understand how that bastar* can do whatever the fu...flip he wants."_(SMACK!)_ "Ow! What was that for?! I was punched once already, so what did I do to get smacked?!" Joss was rubbing his head in the place where I hit him mumbling about his 'poor innocent head that had done nothing wrong'.

"What did you learn about polite speech? About how not to cuss at people no matter the reason?" Joss stiffen and just said 'Oh'. "Yea, 'Oh'. Dude, ya need to contain it somehow, otherwise it'll happen again. Okay?" I moved so that I could see Joss's face to make sure he wasn't pulling my leg by just nodding.

"Fine! Jee….so who's gonna take us there? We've wasted enough time here chatting." Wow. I never thought I'd live to hear Joss say that chatting around has wasted time. It seems that my thoughts showed on my face 'cause Joss grinned like he usually does.

"Sure! Follow us!" Mr. Lavi answered cheerfully. He seemed to be one of those Happy-Go-Lucky people. It seemed strange that, this kind of person would be working this kind of job. Being an exorcist was tough, in many ways. It was hard on the body, the mind, and the soul. Mr. Allen seemed to be naïve. That's another kind of person that's weird to see here. I could no longer hold these thoughts contained.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I was wondering….!" Everyone stopped and looked at me, "How is it you two are exorcists, even though you seem to be better suited for other jobs where you don't have to risk your life?"

"Jess…."

"Jess-san, we're exorcists because we want to save the world. We have power and means to save it, so we'll use them." Allen looked straight at me and continued, "I will save those poor Akuma souls!"

"Whoa, Allen, don't get all fired up on the newbies!" Mr. Lavi started sweating a little.

"Mr. Lavi, why are **YOU** an exorcist? What is your reason?" I inquired though I knew it was rude to do so, because everyone has reasons they may not want to disclose. "No, nevermind. I'm sorry Mr. Lavi and Mr. Allen, I shouldn't have asked such rude questions."

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't stop her from asking! I was also curious as to why." Joss bowed along with me.

"No, no, it's fine! Just please could you drop the 'Mr.'? We're all roughly the same age! I'm only 18! Allen is 15! And you guys?"

"We're both 15. In fact, today is our birt-" I cut Joss off by stomping on his foot, stopping him from saying that today's our birthday. January 4.

"Today is our birdie's birthday. He turns 3 today, Joss was almost crying his eyes out knowing that today we'd have to leave him with another family. Such a sentimental scene….." I lie, hoping that they are stupid enough to fall for this stupid white lie.

"Ok, so when is your guys' birthday?" Lavi asked, obviously seeing through the lie.

I sigh deeply and answer, "January 4, today."

"I see, that's really cool! You came to HQ right on your birthday! Allen seemed genuinely amazed at that fact.

"Wait, so are you two twins or something?" Lavi asked noticing as we only gave 1 date.

"Yea, we are. We look alike don't….we…oh. I forgot that I was still wearing my own clothes. No wonder…" I saw that Lavi and Allen were confused so I clarified, "We're fraternal twins but our appearances look alike despite being different genders."

"Oh…." Was all the response we got.

"So this is it! Komui's office! Good luck, newbies! See ya around!" Lavi and Allen ran away as quickly as they could, leaving us to fend for ourselves, which we were used to.

"I wonder why they ran."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Joss. Well, we'll find out right now why it is that they ran. Let's just hope, that they were not running for their dear lives." I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, it's just that I've been busy and then I got sick [ ****ß****excuses, excuses I know, I'm sorry]. Anyway, I've started watching D. Gray-Man again I'm on ep 80, so I'm starting to remember stuff but its kinda hard to do so when the characters aren't at HQ atm…Anyway, please review! I wanna know what you think! I'm thinking of making it yaoi but I've never written yaoi so I dunno…I'll think about it.**


End file.
